yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Marik (Duel Links)
| ja_voice = }} Yami Marik is a playable Legendary Duelist in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links. This is a video game depiction of Yami Marik, a character from the Yu-Gi-Oh! anime. Prior to August 15, 2018, he was exclusive to the special event Attack of the Rare Hunters! Yami Marik Returns!, only being able to be dueled or unlocked during the event. Yellow Gate Keys are normally required to Duel Yami Marik at the Gate. During the special event, Map Fragments are required instead. Description Biography After his defeat and destruction during the Battle City finals, Yami Marik awoke in the world of Duel Links with his powers restored and the Winged Dragon of Ra once again in his possession. Yami Marik soon realized that he could not feel the original Marik's presence and used the opportunity to wreak havoc on Duel Links with his army of Rare Hunters. As Yami Marik and his Rare Hunters terrorized the virtual world, many duelists began to wonder how Yami Marik had returned and what became of Marik Ishtar. While Yami Marik did not know the answer to either question, he suspected that Kaiba had something to do with his revival. Kaiba would neither confirm nor deny this. Eventually Yami Marik was defeated, which resulted in him not only losing his god card, but vanishing back into the Shadow Realm. The last thing that Yami Marik heard as he faded away was the true Marik bidding him to never return. Gallery Profile-DULI-YamiMarik.png | Profile Chibi-DULI-YamiMarik.png | Chibi CutIn-DULI-YamiMarik.png | Cut-In Summoning-DULI-YamiMarik.png | Summoning pose Defeat-DULI-YamiMarik.png | Defeat Icon-DULI-AttackoftheRareHunter.png | Event icon Deck Character Attack of the Rare Hunters! Yami Marik Returns! Level 10 Level 20 Level 30 Level 40 Unleash the Egyptian God Card! Yami Marik Returns II Level 10 Skill: "Shadow Game" (Each player loses 100 LP for each card in their Graveyard during their End Phase.) Level 20 Skill: "Shadow Game" (Each player loses 100 LP for each card in their Graveyard during their End Phase.) Level 30 Level 40 Level 50 Skill: "Incarnation: Sphere Mode" (Yami Marik starts the Duel with "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode" on his field.) Duelist Chronicles: Battle City Showdown! First Duel Level 20 Level 40 Second Duel Level 20 Level 40 Level-up rewards The following lists are the rewards the player accumulates from having Yami Marik reach a certain Level. Duel rewards Attack of the Rare Hunters! Yami Marik Returns! When dueling against Level 40 Yami Marik, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Super Rare cards do not drop at Level 10 or 20. Unleash the Egyptian God Card! Yami Marik Returns II When dueling against Level 40 Yami Marik, these are the only cards that can drop; at lower levels, cards from the standard pool for Legendary Duelists may also drop. Skills Dialogue Character-specific ;Yami Yugi *When starting a Duel with Yami Yugi, Yami Marik announces "Yugi...A Duel with you is the ultimate Shadow Game..." **When he loses the Duel, he says "I-impossible...Nooooooooo!" ;Joey Wheeler *When starting a Duel with Joey Wheeler, Yami Marik announces "I hope you're prepared to be swallowed up by the darkness!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "There goes another soul into the dark abyss of the Shadow Realm to wander the emptiness for eternity!" ;Mai Valentine *When starting a Duel with Mai Valentine, Yami Marik announces "I see such fear in your eyes!" followed by "Foolish girl, the Shadow Realm hungers for you!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Poor Mai. Your mind is a mere shadow of its former self, and it's growing even dimmer." ;Yami Bakura *When starting a Duel with Yami Bakura, Yami Marik announces "Only one of us will survive this Shadow Game!" followed by "And you won't be the one!" **When he wins the Duel, he says "Hmph. You claim to embody the power of the shadows, but I am the true darkness!" ;Ishizu Ishtar *When starting a Duel with Ishizu Ishtar, Yami Marik announces "You've always been a thorn in my side, Sister. It's time I remove it." **When he loses, he says "Heheheh...You were always more deceptive than you pretend to be, Sister." ;Odion *When starting a Duel with Odion, Yami Marik announces "Odion, you poor pathetic fool." followed by "It's time you take a one-way trip to the Shadow Realm!" Card-specific ;Monsters *When Yami Marik Summons "Lava Golem", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik briefly appears, and he announces "By tributing 2 monsters on your side of the field, I'm gifting you this powerful monster!" followed by "Lava Golem!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "Lava Golem" during that Duel, a cutscene of "Lava Golem" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yami Marik declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Lava Golem attacks!" followed by "Golem Volcano!" **When the effect of that monster activates (on the opponent's side of the field), he announces "Lava Golem's effect activates!" *When Yami Marik Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik briefly appears, and he announces "Behold my great beast!" followed by "Rise from the ashes as an immortal phoenix! The Winged Dragon of Ra!" If that player hasn't already Summoned "The Winged Dragon of Ra" during that Duel, a cutscene of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" being Summoned plays afterwards. **Most of the time when Yami Marik declares an attack with that monster, he announces "Ra, cast your rage upon my foe!" followed by "Blaze Cannon!" **When Yami Marik activates the Point-to-Point Transfer effect of that monster, he announces "The Winged Dragon of Ra's effect activates!" **When Yami Marik activates the effect of that monster to destroy a monster, he announces "With its special ability, behold the true form of Ra!" followed by "Egyptian God Phoenix!" *When Yami Marik Summons "Legendary Fiend", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Legendary Fiend!" **When Yami Marik activates the effect of that monster, Yami Marik announces "I activate Legendary Fiend's special ability!" followed by "You'd best destroy it quickly - it gains Attack Points every turn!" *When Yami Marik Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Sphere Mode", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik's face briefly appears, and he announces "The Winged Dragon of Ra is locked in that sphere!" followed by "Let's see you try to unlock its ancient powers!" *When Yami Marik Summons "Viser Des", a cut-in frame of Yami Marik's face briefly appears, and he announces "I Summon Viser Des!" followed by "Why should I destroy your monster quickly when I can make you suffer for 3 excruciating turns!" *When Yami Marik Summons "Bowganian", he announces "I Summon Bowganian!" **When Yami Marik activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Bowganian's special ability!" followed by "Dire your arrow! Crossbow of Calamity!" *When Yami Marik Summons "Newdoria", he announces "I Summon Newdoria!" followed by "It's special ability will come in handy..." **When Yami Marik activates the effect of that monster, he announces "I activate Newdoria's special ability!" *When Yami Marik Summons "Helpoemer", he announces "I Summon Helpoemer!" **When Yami Marik activates the effect of that monster, he announces "Helpoemer's special ability will surely not help you!" followed by "You must discard from one card from your hand into the Graveyard!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yami Marik activates "Coffin Seller" or its effect, he announces "I activate the Continuous Trap, Coffin Seller!" followed by "Every time your monster is sent to the graveyard you lose 300 Life Points!" *When Yami Marik activates "Hidden Soldiers", he announces "I now activate a trap! Hidden Soldiers!" *When Yami Marik activates "Magical Stone Excavation", he announces "I activate my Spell! Magical Stone Excavation!" *When Yami Marik activates "Mirror Force" he announces "I activate my Trap, Mirror Force!" *When Yami Marik activates "Monster Reborn" he announces "I activate my Spell, Monster Reborn!" *When Yami Marik activates "Nightmare Wheel" or its effect, he announces "Prepare to live out your worst nightmare!" followed by "I activate my Trap Card, Nightmare Wheel!" *When Yami Marik activates "Relieve Monster", he announces "I activate my Trap! Relieve Monster!" Unused Dialogue (Voice lines found in game files but not currently not in game yet) ;Monsters *When Yami Marik Summons "The Winged Dragon of Ra - Immortal Phoenix", he announces "With it's special ability, behold the true form of Ra! Rise from the ashes as an immortal phoenix!" ;Spells/Traps *When Yami Marik activates "Card of Last Will", he announces "I activate the Trap, Card of Last Will!" *When Yami Marik activates "Malevolent Catastrophe" he announces "My Trap, Malevolent Catastrophe! Destroy everything!" *When Yami Marik activates "Metal Reflect Slime", he announces "Behold the Trap that nightmares are made of, Metal Reflect Slime!" Trivia *Yami Marik is the only character that could be unlocked through two different events. *Yami Yugi, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, Yugi Muto, Yami Marik, Seto Kaiba (DSOD), Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD), Joey Wheeler (DSOD), Jaden Yuki, Chazz Princeton, Yubel, Jaden/Yubel, and Yusei Fudo are the characters with the most cards that have a 3D animation cutscene. *Yami Yugi and Yami Marik are the only characters with a Skill that relates to (one of) the Egyptian Gods, namely their signature Egyptian God Card. *The Legendary Duelists who have the longest dialogue for the specific cards that feature a cut-in frame of the said character(s) are: **Seto Kaiba - Obelisk the Tormentor **Yami Marik, Odion - The Winged Dragon of Ra **Odion - Mystical Beast of Serket **The Paradox Brothers - Gate Guardian **Yubel - Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare **Sartorius Kumar - Arcana Force EX - The Light Ruler, Arcana Force XXI - The World **Dark Signer Carly Carmine - Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *The Legendary Duelists who, in descending order, share the same amount of card-specific dialogue with each other are: **Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan **Zane Truesdale and Syrus Truesdale **Akiza Izinski and Rex Goodwin **Blair Flannigan and Kalin Kessler **Alexis Rhodes and Dr. Vellian Crowler **Yami Yugi, Ishizu Ishtar, and Bastion Misawa **Tristan Taylor and Sartorius Kumar **Mai Valentine and Tetsu Trudge **The Paradox Brothers and Dark Signer Carly Carmine **Yami Bakura and Lumis and Umbra ** Mokuba Kaiba, Arkana, and Carly Carmine **Yugi Muto and Maximillion Pegasus **Weevil Underwood, Yami Marik, and Espa Roba, Sera, and Prana *While Legendary Duelists have their own theme music when a player duels against them, some share the same theme music: **Joey Wheeler, Mai Valentine, and Tristan Taylor **Téa Gardner and Yugi Muto **Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Bandit Keith, and Bonz **Mokuba Kaiba, The Paradox Brothers, Espa Roba, and Lumis and Umbra **Yami Bakura and Yami Marik **Ishizu Ishtar and Odion **Jaden Yuki and Jesse Anderson **Zane Truesdale, Aster Phoenix, Chazz Princeton, Syrus Truesdale, and Tyranno Hassleberry **Leo and Luna **Kalin Kessler, Dark Signer Carly Carmine, and Rex Goodwin **Mokuba Kaiba (DSOD) and Joey Wheeler (DSOD) **Sera and Prana Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Links characters